Faire semblant
by MoOonshine
Summary: Oneshot songfic pseudo UA... Cette fic est un tas de chose. Ah oui, elle est Slash aussi... Me connaissant, ça pouvait pas être autre chose.  La relation Jack/Daniel vu par une Sara O'Neill toujours mariée à notre cher colonel.


Alors... Tout d'abord bonjour ! Ca faisait des lustres que je voulais poster dans ce fandom (après tout, c'est le Jack/Daniel qui m'a inité au Slash) mais je l'avais jamais encore fait... Maintenant, c'est bon.

Alors, j'avais depuis longtemps l'idée de voir la relation Jack/Daniel par les yeux de Sara... Et en fouillant un peu, j'ai fini par trouver une chanson qui collait parfaitement avec mon idée. C'est faire semblant d'Elodie Frégé (moi non plus je sais pas qui c'est), ce n'est absolument pas mon style de chanson, mais bon, ça collait bien alors...

**_Petites précisions avant de lire :_**

On peut dire que cette fic est une pseudo UA : Charlie n'est pas mort et Sara et Jack n'ont pas divorcé.

Merci à Sara the Best, l'amour de ma vie et à Blackie d'avoir bêta cette fic...

Sur ce, bonne lecture, Moon

* * *

><p>Le barbecue du mois. C'est une tradition O'Neill. Cette fois-ci, je m'en serais bien passée. Cependant, il faut donner le change, avec tous les amis. Tous les collègues, tiens-je à dire, mais dans l'armée, collègues et amis se rejoignent parfois, et je le sais, après tout, je ne suis pas femme de militaire depuis 10 ans pour rien. Je sais observer. Je sais voir.<p>

* * *

><p>Moi je ferai semblant d'avoir rien su<p>

* * *

><p>Mais je ne veux pas voir. Je ne veux pas être une énième femme trompée de plus. Je ne veux pas voir ma vie détruite. Je ne veux pas faire l'humiliation du divorce, aller demander aux amis, aux voisins de me soutenir. Je ne veux pas blesser Charlie. Alors je me tais, et fait comme si je ne voyais rien.<p>

* * *

><p>Devant tous ceux qui n'ont rien vu<p>

* * *

><p>De toute façon, personne ne voyait rien. A part une très bonne amitié. Mais je ne suis pas dupe. La lueur dans ton regard, quand enfin, tu es en sa présence. Ton sourire sincère quand tu lui parles. Ton rire. Ta main sur le bras. Ton regard. Cela fait des années que tu ne me regardes plus comme ça. Que tu ne m'aimes plus. Je suis devenue la mère de ton fils, c'est tout. Tu ne m'aimes plus. Tu aimes cet homme. Daniel Jackson.<p>

* * *

><p>Je ferai semblant devant les autres<p>

* * *

><p>Mais je dois maintenir les apparences. C'est pourquoi, je souris à la femme de Kawalski avant de m'excuser et d'aller te rejoindre. J'ai l'impression désagréable de m'incruster dans votre conversation. Dans votre intimité. Il me sourit doucement mais la douleur dans ses yeux est bien visible tandis que je passe mon bras autour de toi. Je peux te toucher, t'embrasser en public. Lui ne le pourra jamais. Mais cela ne me console pas pour autant. Tu continues de parler avec Daniel, avec cette intonation si particulière dans la voix.<p>

* * *

><p>Pour qui la tromperie est une faute<p>

* * *

><p>Et dire que j'ai consolé ma sœur quand cette dernière a su que son mari l'avait trompé avec une petite jeune de quinze ans sa cadette. D'accord, lui aussi est plus jeune. Mais ce n'est pas ça que tu recherches… Sinon, tu aurais pu me tromper avec le major Samantha Carter. Elle est belle, plus jeune, ce que j'ai été avant d'être une mère. J'aurais préféré que tu me trompes avec le major. Pas avec lui. Comment puis-je lutter contre lui ? J'aurais pu faire face à Samantha Carter, mais je ne peux pas surpasser Daniel Jackson.<p>

* * *

><p>Je ferai semblant de te sourire<p>

* * *

><p>Tu me regardes, et je me sens sourire, malgré moi. Un sourire automatique qu'aucune chaleur n'accompagne. Juste une habitude. En perdant ma place dans ton cœur, tu as perdu la tienne dans le mien et je ne suis plus capable de t'aimer comme avant. Sincèrement. Sans compromis.<p>

* * *

><p>Même si j'ai mal à en mourir<p>

* * *

><p>Et je suis là, à remplir mon rôle de femme mariée. Et je joue mon rôle à la perfection. Je le connais par cœur. L'épouse aimante. La bonne mère de famille. La femme de militaire. Ta femme. Alors je fais mon devoir, juste pour voir la douleur dans ses yeux. Je hais cet homme. Je hais de penser au fait que tu passes tes journées avec lui. Et certaines de tes nuits aussi. Ces pensées vont me tuer. Te penser au lit avec lui. Le penser au lit avec toi. Vous penser ensemble, tous les deux, comme deux amants. Comme deux personnes qui s'aiment.<p>

* * *

><p>Je ferai semblant de m'amuser<p>

* * *

><p>Et je suis là, à te sourire. A vous sourire. Et puis, tu pars pour rejoindre Charlie qui t'appelle. Me laissant seule avec lui. Me laissant faire mon travail d'hôte.<p>

-Votre jardin est superbe. Encore plus beau que la dernière fois.

Et oui, j'ai du temps à passer vu que tu passes de plus en plus de temps avec lui, et de moins en moins de temps avec moi.

-Merci. Ce n'est pas évident avec Charlie et Jack.

Et là, il rit. De ce rire si parfait que tu admires tant.

-C'est vrai qu'on a parfois du mal à savoir lequel des deux est l'enfant.

Et je ne peux que lui sourire. Il te connait bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu nous laisses seuls tous les deux. Tu veux qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Parce qu'on compte tous les deux énormément pour toi. Parce que je suis la mère de ton fils et parce que Daniel est… Daniel.

* * *

><p>Faut surtout pas que tu me voies pleurer<p>

* * *

><p>Je suis ta femme. Tu es mon époux. Lui n'est rien pour nous. Ne devrait être rien pour nous. Ne devrait pas s'immiscer dans notre famille, comme ça. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai souffert le jour où Charlie m'a dit s'être amusé avec vous deux. Pourquoi l'as-tu invité dans votre sortie père-fils ? Pourquoi l'as-tu invité lui et pas moi ? Pourquoi cet homme me vole également mon fils, après t'avoir volé à moi ? Tu ne peux savoir la façon dont je me sens, quand je sais que tu fais tes fameuses soirées-équipe. Rien ne m'assure que tu es avec ton équipe. Sam et Murray. Rien ne m'assure qu'ils sont avec vous. Et d'ailleurs, ils ne le sont pas tout le temps, je le sais. Des fois, vous êtes seuls, tous les deux. Et quand tu en reviens, tu te couches auprès de moi. Moi qui ai séché mes larmes.<p>

* * *

><p>Et on fera semblant d'être heureux<p>

* * *

><p>Faire semblant. Nous sommes devenus extrêmement bons à cela. Nous le faisons tout le temps, maintenant. A chaque fois que nous sommes entre amis, mais également à chaque fois que nous sommes en famille. Que ce soit avec Charlie ou rien que tous les deux. On a toujours l'air de la famille modèle lorsque nous sortons. Mais quand nous nous retrouvons seuls tous les deux, cela change.<p>

* * *

><p>On fera semblant d'être deux<p>

* * *

><p>Tu le sais. Et je le sais. Nous faisons semblant d'être encore en couple. Imagines-tu qu'il est avec toi lorsque nous sommes que tous les deux ? Imagines-tu partager ta vie avec lui et non plus avec moi ? N'es-tu pas fatigué de me mentir ? De te mentir ?<p>

* * *

><p>On fera semblant comme d'autres gens<p>

* * *

><p>Je sais que nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans ce cas. D'autres couples sont passés par là, et d'autres y passeront aussi. Et nous faisons comme eux, nous maintenons les apparences. Pas pour nous, pour notre fils. Pour le rendre heureux. Le garder de la peine d'une famille divisée et décomposée.<p>

* * *

><p>On fera semblant, évidemment<p>

* * *

><p>A quoi jouons-nous, Jack ? J'en ai marre de faire semblant. De faire croire à tout le monde que je suis heureuse avec toi, que tu es heureux avec moi. Nous ne sommes plus heureux ensemble. Nous ne nous aimons plus. Parfois, j'ai envie de me placer face à cet homme, comme aujourd'hui. Profiter du fait que tu veux que nous fassions connaissance pour lui dire que je sais tout. Que j'ai tout compris. Que je sais qui il est pour toi. Et tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'en ai envie. Après vous avoir observé pendant toute cette fête. J'ai envie de le faire souffrir. Comme il me fait souffrir. J'ai envie de te faire souffrir. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je fais semblant de l'apprécier. Et tu fais semblant de m'aimer encore.<p>

* * *

><p>Toi tu feras semblant d'avoir envie<p>

* * *

><p>Parfois j'oublie que tu es un si bon menteur. Que tu mens à longueur de temps. Les Black Ops préparent-ils à l'adultère ? J'ai toujours accepté tes mensonges. Pour ma propre sécurité, tu disais. Mais je ne supporte plus de te savoir te forcer à passer ton bras autour de mes hanches, de te forcer à me sourire. De faire semblant d'être mon époux.<p>

* * *

><p>Encore de partager mon lit<p>

* * *

><p>Le pire c'est la nuit. Cette nuit. Comme les nuits d'avant. Et comme celles d'après si nous ne changeons rien. Tu me rejoindras dans notre chambre. Dans notre lit. Sans en avoir réellement envie. Juste par habitude et non plus par désir. D'ailleurs, tu n'en as plus pour moi. Cela va faire des semaines que tu ne me touches plus.<p>

* * *

><p>Tu feras semblant pour pas que ça change<p>

* * *

><p>Tu ne veux pas changer tes habitudes. Tu ne veux pas qu'on te montre du doigt. Tu ne veux pas perdre ta vie si parfaite. Alors pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi te mes-tu en danger ? L'armée est toute ta vie. Nous sommes toute ta vie. Et pourtant, tu as choisi cet homme. Que peut-il t'apporter que je ne peux pas ? Et si tu l'aimes tellement, pourquoi n'assumes-tu pas tes actes ? Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas avec lui ?<p>

* * *

><p>Puisque c'est moi que ça dérange<p>

* * *

><p>Pour toi, tout est parfait. Tu te complets dans tes mensonges. Cela te suffit. Mais pas à moi. Je veux plus. Ou je ne veux plus rien. Je ne supporte plus que tu m'embrasses par habitude quand tu te lèves les matins, quand tu pars au travail ou quand tu y reviens. Je ne veux plus de tes attentions amoureuses. Laisse-les lui, ou reviens-moi totalement.<p>

* * *

><p>Tu feras semblant de m'aimer un peu<p>

* * *

><p>Tu restes auprès de moi. Tu passes tes bras autour de ma taille. Tu tentes de m'aimer, je le vois. L'amour n'est plus le même. L'amour s'étiole avec le temps et les épreuves. Nous avons failli perdre notre fils. Nous sommes sur le point de perdre notre mariage. Mais aucun de nous ne veut le reconnaître. On joue le jeu mariage parfait. Tu fais semblant que je suis la seule personne que tu désires, et je fais semblant de ne pas te voir avec lui.<p>

* * *

><p>Mais je verrai bien au fond de tes yeux<p>

* * *

><p>Mais malgré tous mes efforts pour être aveugle, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir la lumière dans tes yeux qui disparaît quand je m'approche. Ils étincellent quand tu lui parles, quand tu es dans la même pièce que lui. Et, en ma présence, tu es vide et éteint. Je vois que tu es heureux avec lui, et malheureux avec moi. Je ne veux pas être de ces femmes aigries qui se consument de jalousie. Je sais reconnaître ma défaite. Et il m'a vaincu. Je le vois dans tes yeux.<p>

* * *

><p>Tu fais semblant de dire que tu m'aimes<p>

* * *

><p>Il a remporté ton cœur, et pourtant tu me dis encore que tu m'aimes. Comment peux-tu vivre avec tes mensonges ? Comme puis-je vivre avec tes mensonges ? Comment peut-il vivre avec tes mensonges ? Souffre-t-il de ma présence comme je souffre de la sienne ? Tu ne m'aimes plus, Jack. Tu dois savoir reconnaître tes échecs. Et ne pas te cacher derrière tes habitudes.<p>

* * *

><p>Je sais bien, t'es plus le même<p>

* * *

><p>Tu as changé dès l'instant où tu l'as vu. Je le sais. Je me rappelle encore le jour où tu es rentré après l'avoir rencontré pour la première fois. Cet homme t'énervait. Ce civil te tenait tête. Ce civil t'était indispensable. Il était passionné. Et un jour, tu es rentré, tu as serré Charlie dans tes bras pendant de longues minutes. Je savais que tu avais perdu des hommes. Mais comme d'habitude, tu n'as rien dit. Pourtant j'ai compris que c'est lui que tu avais perdu, car tu n'as plus jamais mentionné son nom. Cependant, des mois plus tard, tu es revenu de la base avec lui. Il venait de perdre sa femme. Et je l'ai accueilli chez moi. Si seulement je m'étais doutée. A partir de ce moment, tu es devenu différent. Tu as changé. Il t'a changé.<p>

* * *

><p>Et on fera semblant d'être heureux<p>

* * *

><p>Et je meure à petit feu que tu me laisses dans l'ombre de cet homme. Mais je continue à te sourire. Nous continuons à agir comme des gens mariés. Comme des parents heureux. Mais je pense que nous le sommes toujours, ce n'est pas l'amour envers Charlie que tu remets en cause. Tu es un père aimant. C'est juste que tu es devenu un mauvais époux.<p>

* * *

><p>On fera semblant d'être deux<p>

* * *

><p>Mais on continue. Pour Charlie principalement. Aucun d'entre nous ne veut le voir souffrir. Et j'espère que c'est pour lui que tu te refuses à ton bonheur. Pas à cause de l'armée. On continue notre routine de couple marié, autant que possible. On va toujours au restaurant rien que tous les deux, deux fois par mois. On passe toujours pour un couple uni aux yeux des autres. De tes collègues. De nos amis. De nos voisins. Mes amies me félicitent d'être femme de militaire, me répétant que ça doit être dur pour moi que tu ne puisses rien me dire. Comment leur expliquer que le plus dur c'est, justement, que tu continues de me dire que tu m'aimes.<p>

* * *

><p>On fera semblant comme d'autres gens<p>

* * *

><p>On doit arrêter là, Jack. Avant que je ne devienne une de ces femmes aigries, dévorées par la jalousie. Tu dois arrêter de me donner les armes pour t'attaquer et briser ta vie. Tu dois prendre tes décisions et assumer tes choix. Tu veux changer ta vie, laisse-moi une occasion de changer la mienne également. Si nous continuons selon ta volonté, je ne serais plus jamais aimée. Tu dois me donner une chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui me regardera avec la même passion que toi quand tu le regardes.<p>

* * *

><p>On fera semblant<p>

* * *

><p>Ils partent tous. Je suis fière de nous. Nous avons réussi à jouer le jeu. Nous sommes devenus si doués pour faire semblant. Tu raccompagnes ton équipe à la porte, et reste un bout de temps dans l'entrée. Peut-être avec eux. Peut-être uniquement avec lui. Peut-être que tu lui promets de me quitter. Non, bien sûr, tu ne ferais jamais ça. Tu ne prendras jamais cette décision. Du moins, pas sans un petit coup de pouce. Tu reviens vers moi. Et au fur à mesure que tu remets les pieds dans notre salon, ton sourire s'étiole. Je dépose les assiettes dans l'évier. J'en ai marre de faire semblant.<p>

-Je sais.

-Tu sais quoi ?

* * *

><p>Nous, on fera semblant même si on sait<p>

* * *

><p>Je me retourne vers toi et examine ton visage. Aucune trace de culpabilité. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je te parle. Tu ne peux pas imaginer que j'ai percé à jour ton fameux secret. Je tire la chaise et m'assoit. Je pousse du pied celle en face de moi pour te faire comprendre qu'il est temps qu'on parle. Et qu'on laisse tomber les masques. Tu te laisses tomber sur ta chaise.<p>

-Tu sais quoi, Sara ?

Je fais tourner mon alliance autour de mon doigt, bizarrement elle bouge sans aucune difficulté.

-Je sais que tu l'aimes.

Et là, tu sembles surpris.

-Qui ?

-Oh, s'il te plaît. Ne me force pas à prononcer son nom.

* * *

><p>La confiance s'est perdue à jamais<p>

* * *

><p>Tu me regardes. Et je peux voir la tristesse dans tes yeux. Tu n'es plus heureux avec moi. Et je me déteste de devoir te pousser à la confession. Qui sommes-nous devenus si nous ne pouvons même plus se parler franchement ? Je te faisais confiance d'être un bon époux. Je t'avais confié mon cœur. Je continue de te faire confiance pour être un bon père. Mais pour cela, tu dois prendre tes responsabilités. Tu dois donner l'exemple.<p>

-Sara…

Je vois ta mâchoire se serrer.

-Tu ne m'as jamais menti, Jack. Ne commence pas maintenant.

Tu jettes un regard vers la chambre de Charlie, comme pour t'assurer qu'il n'entende pas cette conversation, puis te penches vers moi.

-Je ne t'ai jamais trompé.

Et étrangement, je peux voir la sincérité dans tes yeux bruns. Je hoche la tête.

-J'aurai préféré, lâché-je dans un soupir.

Tu me regardes surpris, et je dois m'expliquer.

-J'aurais préféré que ce ne soit que sexuel. Plutôt que ça…

* * *

><p>On fera semblant d' plus y penser<p>

* * *

><p>Tu serres les dents et m'observes. Comme pour savoir ce que je vais te demander de faire. Mais je ne te dirais rien. Je vais te laisser de débrouiller avec tes erreurs.<p>

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant ?

-Parce que je ne veux plus me taire, Jack. Je ne veux pas que ça détruise notre mariage.

-Il n'y a rien eu, Sara. Rien du tout.

-Si ! Il y a les sentiments que tu as pour lui ! … Ceux que tu n'as plus pour moi. Tu en as pas marre ? De mentir à tout le monde ? De te mentir ?

-Sara…

-Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne t'aimait pas non plus. Tu es heureux avec lui.

-Je suis heureux avec vous.

-Oui… Avec nous… Pas avec moi.

* * *

><p>On va quand même pas se séparer<p>

* * *

><p>-Tu veux… Tu veux que… Que je… Que j'arrête ?<p>

Tu maîtrises ta voix. Mais je peux voir sans grande difficulté la douleur dans tes yeux. Tu ne veux pas arrêter. Alors pourquoi tu me demandes de te rendre malheureux ?

-D'une certaine façon, oui Jack.

Tu fermes les yeux, accusant le coup.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu le quittes.

Tu me fixes, surpris.

-Je veux que tu arrêtes de mentir. Tu ne peux pas tout avoir. Et je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

-Tu veux… Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?

* * *

><p>On fera semblant, semblant<p>

* * *

><p>-Je veux qu'on soit heureux, Jack. Et on ne peut plus être heureux ensemble.<p>

Tu t'es levé et te mets à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine.

-Sara, écoute… Je vais… Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas perdre Charlie.

-Jack !

Je suis outrée. Comment peux-tu penser ça de moi ? Quand suis-je devenue une telle inconnue à tes yeux ?

-Jack… Je ne suis pas ce genre de femmes. Une de ces femmes aigries dévorées par la jalousie qui détruisent leur famille par vengeance. Tu es le père de Charlie. Je ne t'empêcherai jamais de le voir. Seulement…

Tu sembles rassuré, toujours quelque peu inquiet mais néanmoins rassuré de savoir que je ne te priverais pas de ton fils.

-Seulement ?

-Seulement, je ne veux pas qu'il le voit.

Tu fronces les sourcils.

-Je ne veux pas que Charlie le voit _lui_. Je… je veux que Charlie sache pour vous deux.

* * *

><p>Evidemment"<p>

* * *

><p>J'ai beau être fière de moi pour avoir accepté ton nouvel amour, il est hors de question qu'après m'avoir volé mon époux, <em>il<em> me vole aussi mon fils.

Tu t'es rassis en face de moi. Quelque peu perturbé que j'ai pu te percer ainsi à jour. Je pose ma main sur la tienne. Non plus comme une épouse mais comme une amie.

-Tu es heureux, maintenant, Jack. Permets-moi de l'être à nouveau. Permets-moi de rencontrer quelqu'un qui m'aimera, comme tu m'as aimé.

Je te vois froncer les sourcils.

-Jack… commencé-je.

-Non, c'est ok. Tu as raison. Ce ne serait pas juste, mais… c'est un divorce dont tu parles ?

-Disons une séparation provisoire. On pourra toujours aviser plus tard, quand Charlie sera plus grand.

Tu te penches vers moi et dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

-Merci.

Et je te souris, faisant semblant que tout va bien alors que mon cœur vient de se briser. Je t'ai perdu. Je t'ai perdu depuis le jour où tu as croisé son regard bleu. Et je m'en rends compte maintenant.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà...<p>

Je vais peut être retournée dans mon fandom d'origine, non ?


End file.
